winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Silas
Appearance: Tristan is a tall, young man with a rather handsome feature, dresses mainly in red, green and gold, with some purple. He wears a sleeveless red shirt with gold trimming above light brown pant, with two royal-style shoulders pad and a long cape hanging down to his feet, with similar trimming. He has several expensive-looking rings on both of his hand, with a golden handcuff on his left hand, and another one on his right biceps. They all have Dust crystals carved in them, in all different shapes and sized. One can only assumes that he had them custom made. Tristan also has several piercing on both ears. His light red hair (not pink (but it's actually pink)) is combed neatly, along with his fair complexion, brings out his deep blue eyes. He can be seen wearing animal ears and tail around Faunus. Both are custom made, with golden tip and small patterns. Personality: Tristan is flashy, a charmer and somewhat of a showoff. He always appears in front of the public at his best, with a certain glow around him to catch other people's attention. Very generous, he's willing to share his knowledge (despite most people don't ask for it) and is willing to spend a lot of money to get what he want. He often seeks attention and companion from females, due to his mother never show affection to him and his father's high expectation, and most of the time Tristan ends up hurting them due to his seemingly unfaithfulness when they see him with other female. Tristan is actually very lonely, but even though he knows that there are women who will use him for money or rank, he still chooses to spend time with them. He gets very jumpy when people asks why he's wearing pink/having pink hair-eyes, which he will explain loudly that it's lightish red, but only a few bought that. Tristan is very curious when it comes to Faunus, and it surprises people around him that he never seems to hate them like the typical rich people from Upper District does. He knows the differences between normal Faunus and the Faunus from the White Fang, and would never group them together. He has ordered custom animal tail and ears to try and blend in and get to know them better, but his efforts always ended up in vain, as most Faunus thinks he's a pretentious heir and doesn't want to do anything with him. Weapon and ability: Weapon: Tristan's weapon of choice is a Dust Coated Saber (DCS) that looks like it's for show more than an actual weapon. But it can still do its job when it comes to battle. Ability: -inserts voice from above- "Lol I bet my money on a single Squishy if he choose to fight it." -voice out- Relationship: *Mr. Silas: Will be updated. *Mrs. Silas: Will be updated. *Idina Caliber: Will be updated. Misc: Trivia: *Based on Prince Frog from "Princess and the Frog". *Credit to RT for the "It's not pink, it's lightish red" joke. *The voice from above is a little shit who drank too much Mountain Dew. Image: Category:Side Characters